The present invention is directed to a cover for a tank. More particularly, the invention is directed to a cover for an animal tank, fish tank, or the like which may be easily installed over the tank and easily removed therefrom and which in its installed position is secured to the tank so that it may not be inadvertently dislodged or removed.
Animal tanks and fish tanks and the like require covers not only for the protection of the animal or fish, but for the protection of children and the like. Generally such tanks are provided with covers which, while permitting normal communication with the atmosphere, must enclose the tanks so that animals or fish therein cannot lift or displace the same or that foreign matter cannot inadvertently be thrown or dropped into the tank. Still further, the tank cover must be securely fastened to the tank so that the cover is not accidentally dislodged by a child or the user. On the other hand, the cover must be easily removable so that access to the tank for feeding and cleaning purposes can be accomplished.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,115 of March 18, 1986, such a tank cover is provided. While the tank cover of that patent accomplishes the above mentioned end purposes in an admirable fashion, there still exists a need for tank covers for animal and fish tanks which is of simpler and less complex construction. The present invention fulfills such need.